1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the provision of a paint can cover or lid having a paint mixing device rotatably supported therefrom and extending into the interior of the paint can for mixing paint in the can while the cover or lid is in place to form a closure for the can. The mixer includes a paddle rotatably supported from the paint can cover or lid and a rotatable member which extends rotatably through the paint can cover or lid in a sealed manner to prevent leakage of paint and entrance of air with the outer end of the rotatable member having a polygonal socket receiving the output of a power device. In one embodiment of the invention, the paint can lid or cover is provided with an opening therein receiving an adapter secured to and sealed to the cover or lid by a threaded nut with the rotatable member extending through the adapter in sealed relation thereto. In another embodiment of the invention, the paint can cover or lid is of one piece plastic construction with a central adapter portion having an opening sealingly receiving and supporting a rotatable member capable of being connected to a power source at its upper end. In each embodiment of the invention, the rotatable member supports a paddle extending to a position adjacent the bottom and peripheral wall of the paint can for thoroughly agitating and mixing paint prior to its use with the cover forming a sealed closure for the paint can to retain all of the paint in the can while the paint is being mixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to facilitate mixing of paint in a paint can including manually manipulated paddles, power driven mixing devices or stirrers and devices which violently shake the can while the paint can cover or lid is in place. The shaker-type mixer is usually found at commercial establishments where paint is stored and sold to customers with the shaking and mixing operation occurring when the customer purchases the paint. Frequently, it occurs that the customer who purchases the paint does not use it immediately which introduces the problem of mixing the paint immediately prior to use.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose various types of mixing and agitating devices:
1,100,937 PA1 1,337,362 PA1 1,508,841 PA1 2,027,297 PA1 2,162,400 PA1 2,351,361 PA1 2,505,967 PA1 2,579,874 PA1 3,139,220 PA1 3,295,836 PA1 4,151,792 PA1 4,422,770
While the above patents disclose various structures for mixing materials within a container including rotatable members which extend through a cover or lid for connection with a power source at an outer or upper end and a device which agitates and mixes material within the can, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure incorporated into the present invention.